


Six Days

by TheAngryAssassin (GetOutOFMyTreeNovice)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair's ever-lasting hatred of Raisins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bribery, Hints at Incest, Kadar is a puppet-master, M/M, Malik's incredible grumpiness, Multi, Sexual Tension, get ready, it happened, maybe more incest later, mention of a blow job?, puppet-master Kadar, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/TheAngryAssassin
Summary: It's a Road Trip AU! It's a Fake Boyfriends AU! It's gunna be awesome!
Altair is the son of some rich assholes who want him to take over their very successful company and he doesn't want to, so he tells them he's bringing his (fake) boyfriend (ooh scandalous) to their Very Important Dinner Party thing and manages (with Kadar's help) to wrangle Malik into being his (fake) boyfriend, so off they go across the country in Altair's fancy new car to meet with Altair's parents. 
But really it's just an excuse for Altair to get six days to try to seduce Malik because he doesn't actually care what his parents think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as needed.

“You _what?!_ ” Malik's mouth was hanging open in a way Altair never thought he'd see on his friend's face. It was comical and he had to stifle a laugh because Malik was _pissed_. 

“I told my parents that I was bringing a boyfriend to dinner to piss them off. They're trying to get me to take over their company, Malik, I don't wanna,” he whined. “Please come. I'll do anything.”

“I'm not your damned boyfriend,” Malik hissed before storming off, slamming his bedroom door. Altair sighed. That was how the first time went. 

 

The second went a bit smoother: “I bought a new car.”

“What?” Malik stared at him over his book, his eyebrows pulled into an almost permanent scowl. Altair grinned. 

“It's a Mustang. I figured I'd need a reliable vehicle when I go to my parent's.. all alone..” Altair batted his eyes at Malik. He tried to make a sad face but his excitement made him smirk and Malik growled.

“I'm not going.” 

“But Mal...”

“No!”

“It's a convertible.” 

“...”

“Please?”

“I'll think about it. I'm still not your boyfriend.” Malik huffed and went back to his book, intent on ignoring anything else Altair had to say. It didn't matter though. A maybe is a yes in Altair's book.

 

“So... you're coming, right?” Altair was sitting backwards on his chair, watching Malik cook from his place at the table. Malik glared at him over his shoulder. 

“What part of 'I'll think about it' seemed like a yes to you?” Altair smirked a bit.

“You can drive if you want.” 

“I don't give a damn about your stupid car,” Malik growled. “And if I do decide to come, _IF_ , we are not introducing ourselves as a couple to your parents. If you don't want the company, tell them.” He went back to stirring. Altair admired his nice shoulders, sliding his gaze down to.. “You're doing a very good job of convincing me,” Malik said, turned now so he was facing Altair, a very cynical expression on his face. 

“Sorry,” Altair said, looking away. He hadn't meant to get caught looking, but Malik was nice to look at and he really couldn't help but to _look_. Suddenly there was a wooden spoon pointed at his face menacingly. Altair looked up at Malik's face. 

“Do a better job of convincing me or I'm not going. I have responsibilities, unlike you.” Malik said. Altair wondered if he'd ever seen Malik make any other expressions than his grumpy one and his really grumpy one. Altair was receiving the really grumpy one. 

“I don't know what you want though,” Altair whined, setting his chin on the back of the chair. The spoon came down treacherously close to his face on the chair and Altair shuddered a little. 

“Figure it out!” Altair frowned and sighed, leaning his head to the side, then jerking it back up when some of the stew that had been on the spoon got smeared on his cheek. He made a face and went to grab the dish rag, earning a snort from Malik as he scrubbed it off his face. 

 

“I'll suck your dick,” Altair concluded, smiling triumphantly at Malik as he was doing laundry. Malik did a lot of chores. Malik apparently did not appreciate the proposition and scowled, lobbing a pair of washer-wet boxers at his face. Altair darted away before anymore laundry was thrown and sulked a bit while he pondered what Malik could possibly want. 

 

It was the day before he had to leave and he'd tried just about everything short of doing dishes (he avoided dishes like the plague) and still Malik would have none of it. He'd followed Malik around for a while until his senses told him Malik was about to hit him if he didn't leave him alone, so he just went off to his room and waited. He pondered some more, wracking his (genius) brain to find something that Malik could possibly want. He wondered if he should scrub the toilet when his door opened and he froze a bit before he saw the smirking little face of Malik's adorable younger brother, Kadar. He relaxed. 

“What's up?” he asked as Kadar came in, shutting the door behind him. He still had that smirk on his face. 

“I know what you want.” Kadar teased, sitting down on Altair's computer chair backwards, leaning on the back of it on his arms. Altair sighed. 

“And?” 

“I know how to get it.” Kadar's smirk widened and Altair wondered how he ever thought this kid was innocent. “It'll cost you though.” Altair groaned. 

“Do I have to figure out what you want too?” He frowned, any hope of getting Malik in his car with him alone for six days dissolving very quickly. Kadar's smirk turned into a sweet smile. 

“Nope. I'll tell you what I want.” He stood up from his spot and moved closer to Altair, pinning him with those pretty blue eyes. Altair had a vague idea of what as going to happen and he wasn't all that adverse. He's known about Kadar's crush on him for a while now and Kadar looked a lot like Malik.. So when Kadar ran his fingers through Altair's short hair and moved his other hand down to his own pants, Altair was more than happy to oblige him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins!

Malik was up at six and in Altair's car by seven, but he didn't look happy. He glowered at his feet while Altair finished packing the car. Altair wondered how Kadar managed to do it, but he as a little afraid of the answer. (He asked anyway)

“None of your business,” Malik growled, his cheeks flushing a bit. This did nothing more than fuel Altair's curiosity, but Malik was not a morning person and he'd better not push it yet. His parents had sent him the exact amount of money that he'd need for his trip, but I don't think they took into account Malik coming, so Altair was trying to calculate in his head if he would have enough for hotel stays still and food while he drove, frowning with concentration. “I don't know why you wanted me to come so badly if you're not even going to talk to me,” Malik said, sounding bored. Altair gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Sorry. I was thinking.” Malik snorted. 

“I wasn't aware you could do that.” Malik crossed his arms and looked out the window. Altair tried to see his face and swerved a bit, causing Malik to yell at him, so he sulked quietly for a while. He wondered if he'd be able to seduce Malik in six days and then ad to stop thinking about it because the thought of getting Malik under him had been the main image in his head when he jerked off for _months_ now and he was getting a bit pent up. 

“So my parents still think I'm bringing my boyfriend.” Altair said cheerfully, much later. Malik looked at him and Altair shivered at the intensity of his gaze, trying to think of anything but those dark, dark eyes boring into him as-

“You're telling them the truth when we get there.” Malik said. Altair blinked. He looked over at his friend and frowned. 

“But if they think I have a boyfriend, I'll be an abomination they can't show the public so they'll leave me alone,” Altair whined. Malik sighed. 

“Maybe if you weren't too busy chasing vaginas, you would have found a boyfriend that you could bring to your parents' stupid dinner.” Malik was glaring at him. 

“But I like vaginas.” Altair pouted. Malik looked away. 

“As do I. Which is the problem. You can't play the gay card and not have a backup gay to prove it.” 

“It can't be that hard to pretend being gay. I kissed you that one time during that Halloween party, remember? I was so smashed..” Altair glanced over to see Malik turning an interesting shade of red and looking a bit stiff. Hope?

“No, I don't recall.” Malik gritted out, his jaw clenched tight. Altair sighed. 

“We made out for a while. A whole several minutes. Do you know how many pants I got into because of that?” Altair asked, grinning. 

“I must have been too drunk. I wouldn't kiss you sober.” Malik said. Altair's heart sank a little. But he noticed that Malik was still blushing, so he didn't give up hope yet. 

 

“Mal,” He said gently, touching his friend's shoulder. “Malik.” He growled. Altair got growled at. “We're stopping for a bit, you should wake up.” Malik slowly turned his head and glared at him, his eyes half-lidded with sleep. The look still made Altair shudder a bit. “I'm sure you have to pee and stuff, come on.” 

“....Get me a trail mix. I'll be in the bathroom.” Malik got out of the car and walked to the gas station they were stopped at. Altair breathed out and got out too so he could fill the gas tank. He went in to get snacks and found Malik glaring at a closed bathroom door, a snarl forming at his lips. Altair managed to calm him down a bit; “Just go in the girls'. No one cares.” and grabbed Malik's trail mix before anything else. 

“You-”

“Shut up, I need sugar.”

“-only got garbage.” Malik frowned, taking his little bag of gross healthy stuff and raisins and tore it open, looking at the glorious horde of junk food Altair chose for himself with disdain. Altair shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth and made a pleased sound at how good it tasted, making Malik grimace at him. “Don't _moan_ ,” he said, gesturing and making faces. “You're so lewd.”

“I haven't had any complaints until now,” Altair said huffily, stuffing more candy in his mouth. Malik rolled his eyes. 

“I might get out here. I'll hitchhike home. I'd rather not spend five more days of-” Malik cut himself off, gesturing at Altair's entirety. “-that.” Altair frowned.

“If you really didn't want to come, why did you?” he asked, for the second time today. Malik turned a bit more red than the last time. 

“I don't think you need to know that.” He said, looking away. Altair wondered what the hell Kadar could have done..

“Did Kadar promise to do dishes and not have sex on the table or something?” Altair asked curiously. Malik's head snapped towards him and Altair wasn't prepared for his full attention, those eyes staring him down with menace.

“What the fuck makes you think Kadar have anything to do with it?” He was looking rather angry and Altair put his hands up.

“I um, well, he said he'd get you to come with me if I did something for him.” Altair blurted. Malik really didn't seem to like that answer and Altair regretted it immediately. He swore and looked like he might hit Altair, but thought better of it, growling about something under his breath. 

“...That little fuck. What did he ask for? Money? Condoms?” Malik was staring at him again and Altair decided it was best he didn't tell him that he sucked his little brother off. 

“Y-yeah. Money.” Altair nodded to affirm it and Malik looked a bit more relaxed. He sighed and fished a raisin out of his little bag and ate it, Altair cringing. Raisins shouldn't have ever existed, he thought. Shrivelly grapes. Who thought that was a good idea? 

“Don't take any more deals from Kadar. That little shit gets what he wants far too often.” Malik said. Altair nodded. 

“I just really needed you to come.” He said. Malik blinked and looked at him. He looked away again. Altair let the silence between them stretch until he felt uncomfortable enough to squirm. “So what did he do to make you say yes?” 

“It's still not any of your business. You wouldn't understand anyway.” Malik grumbled. Altair let it go. “Are we gonna get back to driving or are you just gonna sit here and pig out on your garbage?”

“At least it tastes good,” Altair said defensively. “I wouldn't want a raisin anywhere near my mouth.” Malik was about to put one of the disgusting things in his own mouth when he paused and looked at him with an odd expression. Then he got real close and Altair started to sweat, partly because he thought Malik might force feed him this dehydrated abomination and partly because he could feel Malik's fucking body heat and it was enough to make his mouth water. 

“Not even if it was in my mouth?” Malik stared him down as he slipped the raisin between his own lips and Altair was both aroused and horrified (mostly because he was aroused) and he just stared, open-mouthed, at Malik. The asshole smirked at him and drew away, sucking the raisin into his mouth to chew on it and Altair was left with a burning under his skin and a pounding heart as he put the car in reverse to get out of his spot and drive away.   
_He knows._

 

They stopped at a hotel for the night and while Malik wasn't paying attention, Altair managed to get the desk person confused and they ended up with a one-bed room. Malik was grumbling about the incompetence and Altair felt a little bad because Malik had yelled at the poor man for messing up their reservation, even though it was Altair that was at fault. 

“I'll take the futon.” Malik said as he slid the card key into the door. He found that there was no futon, only this shitty chair in the corner that would not be ideal for sleeping in. Altair bit his lip to keep his excitement under control. 

“Unless you like sleeping on the floor, it looks like we'll be sharing,” Altair said, trying hard to keep his smirk off his face. Malik turned around and gave Altair a very rare and very frightening smile before patting his cheek and telling him that Altair could sleep on the floor then. He was going to argue, but Malik still had that horrifying smile on his face and Altair wasn't sure what it meant. 

Altair slept on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
